The House Of Black
by Trathey
Summary: Sirius' return to The House Of Black is most unwelcoming, with Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus all lurking behind each shrouded shadow, all seems lost except his one friend, Andromeda? Can he survive the summer? Includes POVs by Bellatrix, Sirius etc.
1. An unwelcome welcome

The carraige pulled up outside the enourmous mansion-like house. Green eyes glared coldly at the tall, dark building with distasteful eyes. Sirius hate for this house grew stronger every year. He'd been coming here more often as the years passed. He disliked everything about it, from it's drab curtains, to the people in it. He opened the door.

"Move." Sirius was shoved to the side of the doorway by his controlling brother Regulus, who, he had lost all contact with except the fact that he had to share a bedroom with him. Regulus wasn't to be messed with now, anyway. Even though Sirius was two years older, he still felt threatened in his presence.

The house was grand but dreary. Just like every year. Sirius' aunt and uncle hadn't bothered with colourful objects for as long as he could remember. No improvement on his own, practically identical house.

He walked down the hallway. The floorboards creaked beneath him. That's when the high pitched shrieking began. It broke the dim silence of the house, but at the same time pierced Sirius' ear-drums with the volume. A thrundering came from the stairs as a small child with short, brown hair came stampeding into the hallway and smashing face-first into Sirius' feet.

She looked up from her dramatic collision with her cousin's leg.

"Hello Narcissa." Said Sirius, trying to contain the laughter. Narcissa didn't reply, she stood up and brushed the dust from her dress, her head held high. How poisioned her mind was already, thought Sirius. It was the same every year...

"What were you running from?" He asked, still smirking. Narcissa seemed disgusted to actually _look_ at her cousin let alone _talk_ to him.

"If you must know," She said, "My idiot of a sister was teasing me..."

"Oh, now don't say that, you make me sound like some sort of _monster."_ Said a low voice. Sirius shuddered. He hated Bellatrix. Everything she did was so purely spiteful.

A 14 year old girl hung from the banisters like a bat, her long, black hair twined over her face like devil's snare. Her green eyes shot threw Sirius' spirit like a knife.

"Narcissa _wanted_ me to play with her, didn't you, Cissa?" Narcissa looked disgusted. "Oh, you pig!" She muttered, and stormed into the darkness of the enourmous kitchen.

Bellatrix looked at Sirius. "You haven't changed then," She said with the deepest disconcern, and slunk off into the black room behind her. Sirius groaned. Andromeda had better turn up soon.


	2. Dinner is served

The rain slashed against the rotten window pain. Sirius glared out in disgust. The door creaked open.

"I told you, Bellatrix, go away."

"It's me." Said a soft voice.

Sirius turned around. In the doorway stood a girl with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes hidden by deep rimmed glasses. Sirius had often told Andromeda he had found the glasses endearing, but Andromeda hated them just the same.

"Sorry I didn't say hello sooner." Said Andromeda, beaming. Sirius got up and hugged his cousin.

"How do you survive here? Your parents, your sisters, it's worse than..." Sirius stopped. Was it really worse than his house? Atleast here he had Andromeda...

The door opened. It was Mrs. Black. She looked very tired and had long black hair that she wore in a messy bun, resembling Bellatrix in a big way.

She spoke in a high tone that Sirius had never really been able to adjust to.

"Dinner is served, Andromeda, put something else on, you look so unpresentable." She said briskly. Andromeda looked outraged.( Her casual grey top and blue jeans had been a friend of her's, a muggle-born girl called Imogen Darkly, if her parents had any idea she would be in deeper trouble than the time she drank the transformation potion.)

"But mother"

"No buts, girl, I've had enough of your intolerable behavior! I have a good mind to send you to Mitsure's School Of Magical Calamities. NOW GET READY! I expect you down in five minutes." Mrs. Black slammed the door behind her.

Tears welled up in Andromeda's eyes.

"Are you okay" Asked Sirius.

"What? Fine" Said Andromeda, quickly brushing away the tears, as if she didn't know Sirius had been looking.

The two entered the Dining Hall. Mrs Black and Mr. Black sat on the edge of their chairs, drained of all colour. Like squirrels waiting for something to happen. Andromeda sat next to Narcissa and Sirius sat opposite from her.

"Where's Bellatrix" Asked Mr. Black, gruffly.

Mrs. Black looked incredibly tired and worn-out. "I don't know, dear, I think she's in her room." She said, not the least note concern in her voice.

The dinner was awkward, and Bellatrix came in half-way threw the meal, holding a card, her face stained with tears.

"Bellatrix, dear, what's the matter" She asked.

"YOU ASKED ME THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU KNEW THAT I WAS UPSET AND YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE, WEREN'T YOU? WEREN'T YOU" Screamed Bellatrix, suddenly. She burst into tears and running out the door, screaming.

Bellatrix mother smiled faintly. "Yes, Narcissa, that's right, don't do that."

Narcissa looked up. "Mummy, that's Bellatrix, _I'm _Narcissa."

Mrs. Black looked so tired it was abit daunting. She sat back in the chair, exhausted. "Of course, sweetheart, just a slip of the tounge." She mumbled.

Once the meal had finished, Sirius and Bellatrix proceeded upstairs.


End file.
